charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
This is a list of the named characters in Charby the Vampirate, in order of introduction. I will include ReVamped links as the story progresses toward them. Multiple characters that appear for the first time on the same page are combined to one link, and I've included wiki page links as well. In Order of Appearance Charby (first page of course haha!) wiki page: Charby Quixoto wiki page Quixoto Samrick (For old archives appearance see Umatilla) wiki page Samrick Munchie Bear Old archives link, New archives link: Munchie Bear wiki page Munchie Bear Mr. Noodle and Gabrielle old archives link, New archives link: Mr Noodle and Gabrielle Wiki pages: Mr. Noodle, Gabrielle Menu Old archives, new Archives: Menu .Wiki page: Menu Zeno Old Archives, New archives: Zeno wiki page: Zeno Hexavier wiki page: Hexavier Tony wiki page: Tony Victor wiki page: Victor Mye wiki page: Mye Sanguine and Malaria wiki page : Sanguine and Malaria Glen and Mort wiki page: Glen, Mort Annebelle wiki page: Annebelle Hector wiki page : Hector Vampire Hunters * George * Wes wiki pages: George, Wes * Blaine ReVamped Blaine * Rayna wiki pages: Blaine, Rayna Zeno's Backstory (ReVamped introduction because crossover is non-cannon) * Jorro * Ezza * Mari Chavez * Honey Chavez * Zarita Chavez * Rena Chavez * Zeno's mother and father Umatilla and old archives Samrick; wiki page: Umatilla Big Grey Wolf (AKA Menu's werwolf sire) wiki page: Menu's Sire Remote Beast wiki page Remote Beast Rose Sisters wiki page Rose Sisters Xandria wiki page Xandria Benito wiki page Benito The Petrucci siblings * Zerlocke * Rosemary * Claire Lemuro Brothers * K'ale * Bojo Phineas wiki page Phineas Victoria wiki page Victoria Mr. Ook wiki page Mr. Ook Mikko wiki page Mikko Azelea wiki page Azelea Anthony wiki page Anthony Kavonn wiki page Kavonn Perrdinal Frisskin wiki page Perrdinal Adria wiki page Adria Foomy wiki page Foomy Welves * Cutter * Leonard * LaBelle Welf Cubs * Cooby * Heyt * Vito * Elias Vampire Kingdom Rodericke wiki page Rodericke Rodericke's Henchmen * Ulf * Pedro Mannick wiki page Mannick Lemrya wiki page Lemrya Tonius past * Olaf * Inga * Adalbert Sauer Elite Council (group 1) * Nikodemus * Vita * Osbert * Vadim * Alaric Fay wiki page Fay Sadick wiki page Sadick Meerse wiki page Meerse Vidor wiki page Vidor Middy wiki page Middy Daray wiki page Daray Crispo wiki page Crispo Lady Hunters * Ella * June (first appearance-Ezri ) First speaking-Ezri wiki page Ezri Cyril wiki page Cyril Cynara Cusick Wiki page Cynara Chadwynn Cusick Wiki page Mayor Cusick The Bensons * Hydrangea * Begonia * Oleander Darryn wiki page Darryn Inglebert wiki page Inglebert Salti wiki page Salti Victor's Parents (Old Archive) ReVamped * Robert Marlowe * Kimberly Marlowe The Master wiki page The Master Rena wiki page Rena Arista wiki page Arista Ervain wiki page Ervain Elite Council (Group 2) * Nora * Chesterton * Madison * Arya * Gable * Lady Emma Lezzaria wiki page Lezzaria (First appearance Yiska ) (First speaking Yiska )wiki page Yiska Mr. Chavez / the Wraith wiki page Mr. Chavez Avonlea wiki page Avonlea The Bureau Wiki page: the Bureau * Flannagan * Poldi * Gerwulf Kenny Character page link: Kenny Ilex character page: Ilex Gramston character page: Gramston Gramston's toadies * Izelle * Jetthirr * Roke Scotodino village * Malcom * Zoren * Jozk Dr. Hayter wiki page Dr. Hayter Samrick's Royal Justiciars * Breck * Simon * Maro * Chō * Han * Frey Von Skyler Melalon (deceased) wiki page Melalon King Malachai Porter Wiki page King Porter Maegem wiki page Maegem Rollo wiki page Rollo Here There Be Monsters Victor Marlowe Blaine VanJulivan George Zealand Weston Easton Lucas Linwood Cyrus Linwood Lucia Leroy Ned Bartholomew Bertrand Marcus Liz Kelly Hugh Jerry Frank John Marlowe Mayor Kirkfeld Vagabonds Xixi Chirin Xixi's "Son" Vynx Wiki page Vynx Prince Laurel wiki page Prince Laurel Mizmet Wiki page Mizmet Sharister wiki page Sharister Gwendolynn wiki page Gwen Mentioned Orzzoren Ixzerit Ixia Astiljod Averan Quorolop Lurokyer Skarwyln Chaos Kings wiki page Chaos Kings Lady Red Orycalope Queen Tilda (deceased) Ozmir wiki page Ozmir Demon King Ilgram wiki page Ilgram Pepper Mentioned here Rita mentioned here Lost souls A little shuffling has displaced these particular characters who will probably get a little fixing up in ReVamped. Some are just extra characters with one-off appearances. Or they have yet to appear but have made appearances outside the comic. Or, they are such a footnote in the story I've decided they belong here for now! Robert Black (Blackheart) Pirate crew (named) * Jones * Joseph Arminus J. Robinson Barret Robinson Daryl Wan Hu (Dork Ninja) Teena Corrine Pfordy Beefy and Spicy Plucky Mindy Macabre Beaula MacBanner Hiram Porter Dr. Smith Dr. Sanders Cassidy Abalard Biscuits Arill Dalon The Goblin Queen Valerian Miss Ducayne Torie Elma Tanya "Snake Arm Susan" Sandy Category:Kellwood Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:The Crew